Divergent Fan Fiction
by Ms. TrisGraceEverdeen
Summary: After Tris parents die, she and her brother ,Caleb, are sent to move to Chicago to live with relatives they've never met before. Starting a new life in Chicago without her parents Tris meets new people, good and bad, and her life starts to become better, great new friends a love interest what could possibly go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is a Divergent fan fiction meaning the characters, places ect. belong to the wonderful Veronica Roth. The only thing that belongs to me is the story ideas for this book.**

 **I hope you enjoy ;)**

 **-TrisGraceEverdeen**

…

It was dark and raining outside. The time was 12:24 p.m. when I found out my parents had died. The officials told my brother Caleb and I that they were hit in the back by a truck in the back of the car and since the roads were so slippery my parents hit the in front of them which instantly killed them.

I felt numb all throughout my body. I just couldn't believe that they were actually gone. Caleb cried all night, but I just sat there numb.

They told us that we had to move to Chicago to live with an aunt we had never heard of before, Aunt Tori. Both my brother and I have never been to Chicago before, all our lives we have just lived in this little town in Maryland.

"Come on Beatrice don't want to be late for the flight." Caleb yells from downstairs.

Today is September 29th which means moving day.

"I'm coming Caleb!" I yell back at my brother. I grab my suitcase with all my stuff in it and a picture of both my parents making lovey dovey eyes at each other, I stuff it in one of the suitcase pockets. I walk out of my used to be room and head for the stairs. My hand that doesn't have the suitcase glides across the bumpy white walls.

All the memories come back to me. From birthdays to family fun time to late night talks ect.

When I finally get downstairs Caleb is leaning against the wall drinking a cup of coffee.

"Ready?" He asks looking at me.

"Yes." I barely whisper. I look at the cream tiled floor knowing that this is going to be my last time ever seeing it again. Caleb gabs my suitcase that I brought down and he takes it outside to the cab that's waiting for us.

I look around the downstairs for the last time. Suddenly everything hits me, my parents are dead and are never coming back.

I drop to my knees and start to sob heavily.

'I'm never going to see my parents again,' I think 'I'm never going to have girl talks with my mom and long lectures from my dad,' my sobs become louder 'I'm never going to sit around the table with my parents and eat dinner with them while we make jokes about one another and laugh together,' I can barely breathe now by how heavily my sobs are now 'I'm never-.'

"Oh Beatrice." My brother comes in the house and falls to the floor right next to me. He hugs me and I hold on to him like I am going to lose him.

"Shh, Shh, Beatrice everything is going to be alright," He coos in my ear. It calms me down enough to get me to stop crying and get in the cab.

As my brother closes the door for me, I look at the house that I grew up in for seventeen years. I start to fill that harsh feeling of my parents never coming back and I quickly push to the far back of my mind not wanting to have a breakdown in front of the cab driver.

...

 **Chapter 1**

 **Next Chapter Next Week**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi New Chapter**

 **I just wanted to post this chapter because the last chapter was entirely too short for my standards. Also, I was in the mood to write, and I felt that a week was too long of a wait for with such a short chapter, so here you guys go.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

….

The drive to the airport was hard. We passed by our parents favorite restaurant they loved to go to, and we passed by the ice cream shop that my parents Caleb and I used always to go to every Sunday after church and eat banana splits and sundaes.

"Here's your stop," the cab driver says with his rough and scratchy voice.

"Thank you and here," Caleb hands the money we owe him, and we both get our stuff out of the car.

When we go into the airport building, we go through the process of the airport which means getting in line to get our suitcases checked and our bodies checked to make sure we don't have anything on us that we're not supposed to have.

After that is all over Caleb and I wait over in the seats by our gate. While we are in the seats, I see little kids running around, pulling their parents to different little food shops and souvenir shops. Some kids are playing in the play area while others are looking out of the glass window to see the plane. Meanwhile their parents are watching them making sure they don't do anything they're not supposed to.

As I watch this, I just think of how much I took advantage of my parents. I think I took advantage of them as much as I did because I never thought I would lose them I always thought nothing would ever happen to them, but now looking back, I wish I appreciated them more. I wish I said 'I love you' more to them, and I wished listened more to my father's lectures and cherished the time my mother and I had our daily girl talks. Thinking of all these thing makes a single hot tear roll down my face.

"Beatrice, please don't cry, everything is going to be alright," Caleb embraces me in a warm brotherly hug. Caleb is the only person left; I have to cherish the moments we have together before either one of us go.

"Come on a Beatrice they just called us," Caleb pulls away from the hug and looks at me sadly and gives me a kiss on the forehead making me feel safe.

I get up out of the seat and grab my suitcase and roll it inside the plane. When I get to my seat, that is luckily a window seat next to Caleb. I pick up my bag and put it in the cabinet that's above the seats and then sit down.

The pilot greets everyone and tells us that we will soon be taking off.

"Can I get you guys anything?" the cheery red-headed flight attendant asks Caleb and me with her big white smile. Doesn't she understand I don't want to be bothered with?

"No thank you," Caleb smiles back at her.

"Okay well if you need anything just call me." Then she walks away.

Sooner or later the plane starts to move, when we are up in the air, I begin to feel sick. I've never really been on a plane so you can say this is scary.

"Here chew on this," Caleb hands me a piece of gum.

"Why do I need this, does my breath stink?" I ask smelling my breath, doesn't smell that bad.

"No silly it so your ears won't be hurting later on." Caleb chuckles, this is the first time I heard that sound come from him ever since our parents died.

"Oh," I smile and pop the piece of gum in my mouth.

….

"Come on Beatrice our flight has just landed," Caleb shakes me awake.

My eyes start to slowly open Caleb is looking at me with his green eyes while I look at him with my dull blue/gray eyes. The airplane barely has anyone in it, and the people that are here are just getting their stuff from the cabinet above the seats.

I stand up and grab my bag from Caleb since he already took it out of the storage cabinet. He leads the way out of the plane and into what is now the Chicago airport building.

"Come on let's go over here." Caleb brings us to where people are holding names up looking for either family or friends.

'Jermain, Tyler, Lola, and Jonny' are just some of the names I read off of signs.

"Do you see our names anywhere?" Caleb asks me looking around.

"No," I answer him while I turn in a circle looking for our names. While in the middle of the circle I see a woman with jet black hair and tan skin, she has a lot of tattoos on both of her arms, and she probably has some more, she is holding up a white sign that reads 'Beetrix, and Jacob.'

"Caleb I think that's her." I nudge Caleb in the side and point to the woman.

"I don't know Beatrice, my name is not Jacob, and your name is not Beatrix." He lingers on the 'ee' part of 'Beetrix'.

"I know, but we don't see anybody else with our names, and also she probably spelled our names wrong on accident," I reason with him.

"Okay, but if she is not then you can't get mad when I say I told you so." He sighs and we both walk over to the woman with tattoos.

The woman looks at us as we start to walk over to her, "Are you guys Jacob and Beetrix Prior?" She asks looking at us with hope in her eyes. You can tell that she has been out here for a while.

"Well yes and no," I start off, "he's Caleb, and I'm Beatrice Prior," I say while pronouncing both Caleb and my name.

"Oh um….I'm sorry I spelled both of your names wrong um…..I'm Tori," she stutters nervously while holding her hand out Caleb grabs her hand and shakes and then I grab her hand and shake it. Boy does she have a firm grip.

"It's okay everyone make mistakes." I smile at her.

"Okay, well I know you guys were on that plane for a while, "she says, "Would you guys like anything to eat? I know a good place we can go to." She grins with her whole demeanor changed.

"Yes please," Caleb answers before I do.

"Okay well let's go." She starts to lead the way out of the airport.

Caleb and I look at each other he smiles at me and begins to follow Tori.

'Well, here's to a new beginning' and I follow both Caleb and Tori.

 **….**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Next Chapter Coming Soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hope You Enjoy ;)

...

"Here's my car," Tori points to a slick black car. Caleb and I look at each other with wide eyes, mom and dad never had a car like this mom drove a SUV while dad drove an old station wagon that he got a discount on.

"Don't be scared it's not going to eat you." She says while chuckling. Caleb and I roll our bags to the nice car and and put them in the trunk of the car, then we both slip inside of the car Caleb in the front while I am in the back.

Tori is already in the driver seat and has turned on the car. She pulls out of the airport parking lot and zooms away, the car drives smoothly.

"I'm so happy that I found you guys." Tori tells Caleb and I.

"How long were you waiting out there?" Caleb asks the question that I wanted to know.

"Two hours maybe," She sighs. When we are out of the airport territory she gets on the interstate and starts to head north.

"So what kind of place are you taking us to, to eat at?" I ask her.

"Um..it's a restaurant my brother owns," She answers looking in the mirror at me.

After a while the car goes silent. It's not an uncomfortable silence but serene silence. I don't know what I was expecting when I came to Chicago, but I definitely wasn't expecting this.

...

Tori pulls up into a plaza that has different looking shops and food places.

"The place is right here," Tori points to a restaurant that says 'George's Place' above the doors, "Come on." She leads the way for us. When we walk in a burst of smells hits my nose making my tongue immediately water.

"George it's me Tori!" She yells trying to get someone named George who is probably the owner of this place and also probably her brother.

"Tori," A man comes out he has jet black hair and tan skin like Tori but he doesn't have any tattoos on his arms. They both talk a little I can't hear what they are saying since they are talking so low.

"This is Beatrice, and Caleb you know the kids Natalie had," My ears immediately perk up to the name of my mother. How do they know my mother?

"Wow they've grown so much since the last time I saw them," George gushes. George walks over to Caleb and crushes him into a bear hug. After he's done hugging Caleb he walks over to me and hugs me the same way.

"Oh my I remember when you both of you came out of your mother's womb, you were so little then." He gushes some more.

"George that's enough, they are hungry." Tori states a little bit on the commander side, man does this woman change personalities a lot.

"Oh stop it Tori I was just going over some good memories jeez don't have to get all tough girl on me," George nudges his sister, "Now what do you want to eat," He says while clapping his hands.

...

After eating at George's Place you can say that Caleb and I were both stuffed and ready to go and crawl in a cave to sleep in. George was actually good company, he made me forget why I was here in Chicago in the first place. Maybe I can talk to him more.

When Tori, Caleb, and me got back on the road Tori was quiet, actually Tori was also quiet while we ate at George's, wonder what's going on with her.

Finally we pull into a neighborhood. Kids, Teens Adults, Elderly you name it they were out here. I saw a family outside playing in the yard and a pang of jealousy went through because it wasn't my family. Tori pulls up into a dark green two story home.

"Here we are," Tori sighs she gets out of the car and pops the trunk for Caleb and I.

"I'll grab your bag Beatrice," Caleb tells me.

Thank you." I follow Tori into the green house when I get inside the walls are painted a light crime color and there is a bunch of art pieces on the wall. Caleb comes in and hands me my bag and then looks around just like me.

There is a sitting room with caramel chairs and a glass table in the middle of the room with random magazines on it.

I walk further into the house and I see on the left side that there is the living room with a flat screen TV hanging on the wall while black leather chairs face it. On the right side there is a kitchen with an island mixed with the bar, there is a sink at the end of the island/bar,across there is a gas stove with a hood over it. Two silver ovens are right next to the gas stove and diagonal to the ovens is the refrigerator.

Brown cabinets are all around part of the kitchen that doesn't have the appliances. Then there are sliding glass doors that lead to a porch and big yard.

"Make yourselves at home," Tori starts,"Your rooms are upstairs and the names are on the doors." She tells us while grabbing a bag and then heads to the front door, "I have to go to work but I will be back around six." She finishes and then closes the door behind her.

"Well this is our new home." Caleb says after we hear Tori's car drive away. He looks sad at me.

"Yeah," I look sadly at him. New home, new life, new beginning.

"I'm going to go look at my room." I sigh and run my hand through my hair. Caleb nods and I roll my bag up the steep stairs.

When I get up the stairs there is a long hallway with a bunch of doors on each side. I walk down the hallway and I see 'Jacob' on one of the doors. I walk further down the hallway and I see on a door 'Beetrix' I snicker at the name.

I slowly walk into the room. There is blue paint on the wall and there are pictures of art all over the wall like there was downstairs. A queen size bed sits in the middle of the room it has a black comforter on it. There is a cherry chester-draw right next to the door to come in and there is also a cherry nightstand right next to the bed. In the corner there is a desk with a little blue lamp on it.

On one side of the room there is a door that leads to a bathroom. Woah my own bathroom, in Maryland I had to share a bathroom with Caleb. But I still rather share a bathroom with him and have my parents back than have my own and not have my parents at all.

I walk out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. There is a door on the other side of the room, I open it and there is a walk in closet.

'Well since there is nothing else better to do,' I think to myself and I start to unpack my stuff. First I put my parents picture on the dresser. After that I hang up an fold my clothes and put them in the chester draws.

...

Thank you for reading my story. This chapter was mostly a filler but trust me things will start to get more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you Enjoy!

….

"So…how was Michigan when you lived there," Tori, Caleb, and I are all sitting at a wooden table that sits in the kitchen eating dinner. Caleb and I both look confused when Tori says Michigan.

Caleb and I have lived here in Chicago, Illinois for about a week now. We have already registered for the high school up the street I think its name was, Faction High, I don't know, but next Monday we start school which is really nerve wracking since I don't know anybody here.

"Um we never lived in Michigan, do you mean Maryland?" Caleb asks while chewing on his dinner, today we got to eat Italian food yum.

"Oh yay, um Maryland that's what I meant little old Maryland," Tori rubs the back of her neck and flushes red. I chuckle quietly finding her embarrassment funny.

Tori has been a good guardian so far; I mean she doesn't do the things my parents use to do but then again she isn't my parents.

"Tori where do you work?" I'm curious to know where Tori lives because all this time I really don't know. She tells us when she is going to work but has never told us where she actually works.

"Oh um at a tattoo parlor," She perks up after I ask her that question.

"That sounds cool, so did you do all of your tattoos by yourself or did someone else do them?"

"Well my first one was by my boyfriend that I used to date in high school," She smiles at the memory.

Maybe I should ask her more questions about her past.

"Why didn't our parents tell us about you and uncle George?" Caleb asks the question that has been eating me since we got here. Tori freezes at the question and she turns red.

Is it that bad?

"O-oh um I don't know maybe they were trying to protect you," She stutters and her joy is immediately gone.

Protect us from what?

"Hey it's time to go to bed, don't want you guys to look like slugs in the morning for your first day of school," Tori jumps up and grabs all of our plates even though I haven't even finished. I look at Caleb and he just shrugs and gets up and heads for the stairs.

"Do you need help?" I ask Tori as she tries to wash the dishes.

"Uh no I'm fine you just go get ready for bed," I nod slowly and she looks up at me and smiles but it doesn't even reach her eyes. Even though it is killing me to know what is wrong I smile at her and head upstairs.

When I get in my room I grab my pajamas and head into my bathroom and turn on the shower. As I am in the shower I think about how much my life has changed just in a month. My parents died in a fatal accident, me and my brother are shipped off to relatives that we barely know but somehow they know us, and now we are about to start a new life with new people.

What the Hell!

I stay in the shower for a good fifteen minutes letting the hot water cascade down my body to release all of the tension in my shoulder. When I finally get out the whole bathroom is fogged up by the steam from the shower. I wrap a towel around my body and put one around my hair, after slipping on my pajamas I walk across the hall to Caleb's room.

"Hey," I whisper softly to Caleb who is on his bed with a book obviously he was always the nerd in the family like dad.

"Hi," He looks up from his book and gives me a warm smile.

"I'm going to bed, good night," I tell him and leave his room.

"Good night Beatrice," I hear Caleb yell.

I slip into the nice soft bed. I wrap the warm duvet around me and snuggle.

Well tomorrow here I come!

…

Sorry guys for not updating in a while, school had gotten in the way so I had to take care of that but I hope you like this chapter.

Next Chapter Coming Soon…

P.S I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hope You Enjoy!

….

"Beatrice breakfast is ready!" My mother yells.

"Coming mom!" I yell back while running down the stairs. I come into the kitchen to see my mother at the kitchen stove and my dad sitting at the table reading the local newspaper.

"Beatrice I'm making your favorite breakfast," She smiles and shows me a plate with chocolate chip waffles.

Yum

"Good morning Beatrice," My father looks up from his paper.

"Good morning daddy," I give him a hug which he returns and then I sit at one of the seats around the table. My mother brings all the plates of food and sits them on the table.

"Caleb breakfast is ready!" My mother yells again," I'll tell you Andrew, that boy wouldn't come out of his room if you gave him a million dollars." My mother shakes her head.

Caleb comes down the stairs with big black rimmed glasses on his face." Sorry mom I was just doing some extra credit homework," He sits down right next to me and starts to fill his plate with food.

We all eat together and make jokes about one another. When it's time for Caleb and I to go to school we grab our backpacks.

"Love you mom, love you dad," I tell my parents.

My dad wraps an arm around my mother. "We love you too Beep, Beep!"

What?

"Beep, Beep!" I immediately wake up to find myself in the dark. All of my memories come back and I am hit with a wave of sadness. My parents aren't alive, I am not in Maryland, my life won't be the same.

I hear a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I say the door creaks open and Caleb stands there with all of his brown hair a mess.

"You okay?" He asks softly walking toward my bed he sits on the side of the of the bed that I am not on.

"Yay, how about you?"

"Yes, just nervous about today," He lays on the bed.

"Me too, what time is it?" I ask him turning on my side so I can see him.

"Six o'clock school starts at eight o'clock," I nod and close my eyes.

"Do you ever miss mom and dad?"

"Yes all the time," He whispers, "sometimes I wish I can go back in time and warn them about the accident so they wouldn't have gone out that night," He whispers.

"Yay."

We lay there until it is time to get up. I slip out of the bed and into the bathroom, after taking a shower and doing all of my necessities I go into my room and pick out some clothes to wear. I pick out a blue crop top with a black t-shirt under it, I get out my black skinny jeans from the closet. After getting all of my clothes on I look in my mother's jewelry box and take out a necklace that she always use to wear, it is a oval shape locket and it has a picture of her and dad in it.

After putting on my black shoes I run down the stairs. Tori is sitting at the kitchen table looking through a magazine about tattoos.

"Good morning Beatrice," She smiles at me.

"Good morning Tori," I smile back.

"I made you and your brother some muffins," She gets up from the table and pulls something a basket full of muffins of all different types. "There's blueberry, strawberry, chocolate, and more that I forgot," She shrugs while putting it on the kitchen table.

"Thank you," I take a chocolate muffin. I bite into it and my taste buds immediately water I take another bite into it not even caring how un-lady-like I look.

"You like," She says while laughing and I nod furiously.

"Come on Beatrice," Caleb runs down the stairs with the same glasses on that were in my dream. Honestly I don't know why he wears them he can see perfectly.

"You're not going to eat anything, Caleb?" Tori asks Caleb who slips on his shoes.

"No thank you I'll be okay," He smiles at her, and I shrug toward her. I start to follow him out the door until Tori stops us.

"Wait do you guys want a ride?"

"Sure," I say before Caleb.

"Okay come on," She grabs her keys and walk outside to her car.

We all get in the car and she drives off.

…

So sorry for grammatical and spelling errors.

I really hope you enjoy this book so far and thank you everyone for reading, liking, following, and reviewing this story it means so much to me.

Next chapter coming soon…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy it!**

… **...**

"BY BEATRICE AND CALEB!" Tori yells as we walk up the steps to the humongous high school. Caleb turns red with embarrassment and I start to laugh.

"BY AUNT TORI!'' I turn and yell back at her, she honks her horn two times then speeds off. Caleb is now extra red with embarrassment; people look at us like we are weird but I ignore them and keep walking up the stairs.

Caleb opens the doors to the school for me I walk in and give him a small smile. Immediately I am blown away by how the school is decorated, there are posters everywhere talking about clubs, dances, sports games, tournaments, and more. The walls on the school are painted with all different types of color. There are students next to lockers talking and chatting with friends, but what amazes me is that not all lockers are the same but each locker looks different.

"The office is over here Beatrice," Caleb pulls over to where I'm guessing the office is. When we walk in the walls of the office are painted blue and white. There are people standing around wearing all different types of clothing some wear black and white, just black, grey, orange red and yellow, and some wear just blue and black like the walls.

Weird…

Tell me about it.

"May I help you," A woman behind a cherry colored desk asks. She has dark long chocolate hair that covers part of a scar that is from her chin and up. The name plate that sits on the desk reads 'Johanna Reyes'.

"Um yes," Caleb walks over to the desk I follow him.

"Okay what do you need, sweet heart?" She smiles sweetly at both of us, I also notice that she has a lisp when she talks.

"Well we are both new here, I'm Caleb and this is Beatrice Prior," Caleb says. While they are talking I look some more around the office some more. There students sitting, in one seat there is a mocha colored girl looking at her phone, she is wearing all black. She looks up and looks straight at me, I've been caught staring but she doesn't look at me with a scowl or anything she just smiles at me and I smile back at her.

"Beatrice here is your schedule," Caleb interrupts me from the staring contest with the girl.

I look over my schedule it reads:

 **Beatrice Prior Senior Age: 17**

 **Student Number: 494638**

 **Password: Dauntless46$**

 **Period Class Teacher**

 **1 Algebra Two** **Jeanine Matthew**

 **2 Government Jack Kang**

 **3 Spanish Two Theresa Florenzo**

 **4 English Four Mary Lewis**

 **5 Gym Max Lawrence**

 **6 Free Period**

 **7 Art Ella Grey**

…

So far I like my schedule I guess.

"Here are the people that will be showing you around," The lady gets up and show us to the students sitting on the seat. A blond girl that is wearing grey clothing stands up, also the girl that I was looking at stands up.

"Susan this is Caleb; Caleb this is Susan she will be showing you around today." The girl named Susan immediately blushes when Caleb smiles at her.

 _I smell a little crush…_

Then the lady turns to the girl dressed in black. "Christina this is Beatrice; Beatrice this is Christina she will be showing you around today." The girl now known as Christina holds out her hand to me which I shake, does everyone in Chicago have a firm grip or what?

"Hello Beatrice," She smiles at me.

"Hi," I say back shyly.

"Well since you guys are now introduced you should now go ahead and head to class." She smiles at us again," Bye Beatrice, bye Caleb have a nice first day of school," She walks back to her desk.

"Bye Beatrice, see you later," Caleb pulls me into a hug and I hug him back. When he is finished hugging me he follows Susan who is already at the office doors.

"Well Beatrice welcome to Faction High school," Christina smiles at me, "Come on follow me," She heads out of the office and starts to head somewhere.

"Here is your locker," She stops in front of a white locker with nothing on it." You can decorate your locker any type of way you want, just don't put anything inappropriate on it," She chuckles and rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"Where is your locker?" I ask her.

"" Um, oh its right next to yours, right here, "She points to the locker right next to mine. I has moths all over it.

 _What the Heck!_

She laughs at my reaction. "A lot of people usually put their fears on the locker it kind of helps them not be scared of it anymore," I look at her like she is crazy and she laughs again.

"Um okay."

"Look I know it is weird but I couldn't put anything else on it," She shrugs, I nod still thinking it's weird.

"Bing, Bing Bing!" Goes the bell.

"Come on let's head to our first class I have some friends that you might like," She puts her arm through mine.

"Do they put bugs on their lockers too?"

Christina laughs and shakes her head. "Shut up Tris,"

"Tris?" I ask confused by the name.

"Yay that's my new nickname for you Tris," She smiles at me.

Tris I like it.

…

 **Important Authors Note Please Read!:**

 **First off let me start by saying I always wanted to do an Important Authors Note!**

 **Second I would like to say thank you everyone for reading my story, it means so so so much to me!**

 **Third I wanted to ask you guys if you really like this story or do you think I should just give up on it and go die in a hole?**

 **Fourth Next Chapter Coming Soon….**

 **P.S. Next chapter will be updated tomorrow.**

 **Love you guys so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy it!**

 **So sorry for the late update**

… **...**

When we walk into the classroom I see a bunch of students wearing all black like Christina. They have tattoos, piercing, and more which makes a shiver run down my back.

"Come over here Tris," Christina pulls me over to a lady, she has blond hair that is up in a bun, she wears a blue pencil skirt with a black jacket and a white shirt under it. I'm guessing by how she holds herself that she is the teacher.

"Ms. Matthews this is a new student, Beatrice Prior," The lady looks up from the book she was reading.

"Oh yes Miss Prior I have been waiting," She says kind of creepily. She walks in a circle around me like I am her prey and she is the predator.

 _Back the hell away from me lady..._

"Well it's great that came, you are just in time we are about to start a new unit on rational exponents," She talks about what the will be doing, but I don't listen really, I just nod.

"But Miss Christina here will help you here if you need anything," She finally finishes.

Christina pulls me over to a group of students. "These are the friends I was talking about," She whispers in my ears and I nod.

Hey guys," She yells over to the group and several people turn around, "this is my new friend Tris she is new here so be nice," She points to me and they nod.

"Tris this is Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Al, Lynn, Zeke, and Tobias," She points to each person and they all wave, but the one that really catches my eyes is the boy named Tobias, I guess since he didn't look up when Christina.

Immediately the boy named Uriah jumps and runs over to me he grabs my hand and smells it.

 _What the Heck!_

I pull my hand away from the boy and he laughs, "Sorry it was a dare," He smiles at me showing his white teeth. Everyone laughs at how I look at him well everyone except Tobias.

"Stop Uriah give the girl some room you don't want to scare her before she even gets through first period," The girl named Marlene laughs and stands up.

"Well he is ugly enough to scare anybody away," The other girl I think her name was Lynn laughs while the others join her.

"Shut up Lynn," He throws her a playful glare but she ignores it.

"Sorry about my friends Tris, I guess they are weird as me," She chuckles and rubs the back of her neck.

"Wait did you show her your locker?" Shauna asks and everyone stares at her she turns beet red and nods then everyone again except Tobias burst into laughter.

"Yay she is probably freaked out now, but don't worry Tris none of us put bugs that we are scared of on our lockers," Uriah says while laughing I nod and chuckle a little.

"Okay, okay class settle down we about to start class so everyone shush up and take notes," Ms. Matthews yells over everyone. Christina leads me over to a desk right next to hers.

…

"So Tris why did you come here?" Uriah asks me we are all walking to gym. So far I learned that Uriah and Marlene are a couple, Uriah's brother is Zeke, and Shauna and Lynn are sisters.

"So Tris do you play any sports?" Al ask. Al is a tall boy but not as tall as Tobias.

 _Stop thinking about Tobias!_

"Um I used to play track and field," I say shyly and Marlene instantly turns to me.

"Really what event?"

"The one-hundred-mile dash, why?" I ask.

"Because I am going to join the team this spring, so you could join with me," She says with so much enthusiasm.

"Oh," I suddenly remember when my mother was cheering me on at the tryouts for track and field. My heart cracks a little and I immediately want to cry.

"Uh I won't have anyone to play basketball with me," Christina sighs.

 _Christina looks like a girl to play basketball since she is so tall…_

"I can play with you this season if I have time," Shauna says making Christina smile.

"Well I am going to try out for the cheer leading squad," Uriah shouts getting everyone's attention.

"Shut up Uriah we all know you're going to join the football team," Zeke slaps Uriah in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he yells exaggeratedly.

…

Finally, we get to the lockers room and Christina hands me some clothes to change in. The outfit is black shorts and a black shirt that ha an orange fire in a circle, under the picture there are white letters that spell out dauntless.

 _What in the world?_

We walk into the gym and I am amazed at how big it is. There are five signs painted on the walls. Two signs on one and three on the other. There are bleachers under the signs and people sitting under them, but that's not the weird thing about it. The first sign closes to me is two hands holding each other the word under it says Abnegation and the people sitting under it wear grey. The next sign is unbalanced scales and under it says Candor the people under it wear black and white. On the other side the first sign is a blue eye the name under it says Erudite the people sitting there wear blue, the second to last one is a red tree the name under it says Amity the people sitting there wear yellow, red, and orange. Finally, the last one has the same sign as my shirt and the name under it reads Dauntless the people sitting there wear the same outfit as me.

Christina pulls me over to the dauntless area and we sit next to everyone I've met. A man walks into the gym and instantly the whole gym goes silent. Let's just if you dropped a pin you would definitely hear it.

"Good afternoon everyone," The man yells he is waring all black just like me.

"Good afternoon Coach Max," everyone greets him back.

"Today we will be doing a little game," He smiles and I feel a chill run down my back, "Dodge ball," and everyone on the dauntless side go wild.

"Yes time to partay!" Uriah jumps up and yell.

"Girls against boys," the man now known as Coach Max says," come down everyone and get ready." Immediately people get up all the girls from each sign come on to one side while the boys go on the other side.

"ON YOUR MARK!"

 _I am not ready for this…_

"GET SET!"

 _Please someone help me!_

"GO!" and immediately people are running to get a ball.

…

 **I am so sorry everyone for not posting a chapter for so long. The internet in my house got cut off but now it is on.**

 **Thank the Lord!**

 **Thank you for reading it means so much to me.**

 **Also who is your favorite character from the Divergent Series? Mine is Tobias.**

 **Next chapter coming soon…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy!**

…

" _Whoosh," A ball flies inches away from my face._

In the beginning of the game everyone was going head strong until we lost some of our best players. Now the boys are winning and are throwing balls every which way. Christina is out after being hit by a boy with blond hair and blue clothes. But the weird thing was I think she was trying to get hit by him.

"Tris come on," Marlene yells for me to come out in the open, "You can throw this ball," She holds up a red shiny dodge ball but I just shake my head. When she turns around she is about to get hit but she expertly dodges it.

Another ball flies by me almost hitting me in the stomach. I was standing in front of the tall people before but now since they are mostly gone, there is no human shield that I can hide behind.

Suddenly the balls stop flying and I look up to see if this madness is over. Unfortunately, it's not all the boys are lined up in the back on their side holding dodge balls.

 _What the heck is going on?_

They wait until all the dodge balls are on their side, when they are they start pick them up and get ready to throw them.

 _Uh oh._

…

"I can't believe they won!" Marlene exclaims when we walk into the girl's locker room. As you can tell we lost, the plan the boys had really worked. When they threw the balls all together it hit all the girls that were left.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Marlene, we will win next time," Lynn rubs Marlene's back which calms her back some.

"I know I just really wanted to win," Marlene sighs and she starts to change.

I put all my clothes on and hand Christina her clothes back.

"No keep them," She smiles at me which I return.

We all walk out of the locker room when the bell rings. The boys our outside the locker room waiting for us. Tobias is up against the wall on his cell phone doing whatever.

 _Stop thing about him!_

 _Sorry I can't help it he is so dreamy and-_

 _STOP!_

 _Sorry_

"Finally it lunchs time!" Uriah says putting his arm around Marlene who snuggles into it.

 _Cute couple._

"Yay I'm starvin Marvin," Zeke rubs his belly.

…

The cafeteria is just like the gym, like how everyone is set up in their groups, but the cafeteria is smaller.

"Did you bring a lunch or do you need to go through the lunch line?" Christina asks me.

"Lunch line," I tell her and we head to the long line. The same blond boy that was in gym class is right in front of us, he looks back.

"Ladies first," He says giving us room to go in front of him. Christina is frozen in her spot looking at the blond boy in awe and amazement.

Am I missing something here?

"U-uh um um um," Christina stutters. In all the hours I've known Christina I have never seen her look so agitated.

"Thank you, but that's okay," I say getting Christina out of her misery.

"No please it would make my day to know that I have been kind to such beautiful girls," He stares at Christina and he licks his lips.

What the hell

Christina immediately blushes.

"Um okay thanks," I pull Christina pass me. She stands there in a daze staring into space. We get our food and head back to the table to where everyone is sitting at.

…

 **Sorry everyone for such the late update.**

 **Honestly I have no reason to be late like this, so if you want to yell at me go ahead I understand.**

 **Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

 **Next chapter coming soon…**


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you enjoy!

…

As Christina and I make our way back to the table someone tries to trip me. But luckily I see it before I trip over it and walk around it.

"Aw man, I wanted to get the little stiff," A boy whines as we walk past him, his little group around him laugh. I turn around to see a boy with dark hunter green eyes, he has shiny hair. If anything he looks like a nice boy that is very handsome but now that I have seen what he has tried to do to me and what he said about me I don't think that so much right now.

"Shut up Peter and leave Tris alone." Christina says stopping right in front of the boy now known as Peter.

"Oh take a chill pill Chrissie girl we were just trying to have fun," He stands up and is a few inches taller than Christina but that's like a giant to me.

"Oh whatever Peter just leave us alone we don't need any more problems," Christina turns away from him and starts to walk away to the table.

"You think I am a problem Chrissie I am so hurt," He covers his heart with one of his hands and wink at me. I turn away from him and follow behind Christina.

When we get to the table everyone is sitting at I am guessing they're usual seat. Christina sits right next to Lynn and signs me to sit next to her.

I start to eat my food when I see my brother Caleb walk into the Cafeteria. He looks like a lost puppy walking right behind his guide name, Sally, I think.

"Hey isn't that your brother?" Christina asks me and I nod.

"Woah that's your brother, he looks nothing like you," Uriah says and I roll my eyes.

"Obviously, I mean he is a guy," Christian laughs.

After a bunch of talking and banter the bell rings and everyone heads to their next class.

…

Finally, I get into a class that I am totally comfortable with. I can name all the painting on the walls artists. I take a big sigh and breath in heavily.

Sadly, Christina does not have this class so I am stuck in here by myself. I go to the back corner and sit all alone, looking out of the dingy window. Clouds start to cover the sun and I can already tell it is going to rain.

Before the bell rings I see Tobias walk in. He has his head down. What beautiful boy should hold his head down so lowly.

A group of girl's giggle as Tobias walks by them. He sits in the back row next to me.

"So…you have this class to huh," He says.

"Yay, you like to draw?" I ask him.

"Kind of it is like an outlet," He responds.

"Same." Right when I finish talking the teacher comes in and starts talking.

…

 **Chapter 9**

 **Next Chapter Coming Soon…**


End file.
